(3)Elizabeth vs (16)Poison vs (25)Thrall 2013
Results Round One Saturday, July 20th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis After Elizabeth jumped out to an early lead, Poison made one huge 50 vote cut due to an early 4chan rally. But after that, this match was not remotely interesting despite what final numbers might suggest. Elizabeth > Poison > Thrall was set about 30 minutes in, though the final percentages being fairly close was an early warning sign of Booker being completely f***ed in his opening match. Does Gilgamesh beat Elizabeth's score if he replaces her in this poll? Does he break 50%? I actually think he does. Gilgamesh has the Dissidia boost and no one gives a crap about either of the other two characters. That goes for Thrall by the way, you World of Warcraft crybabies. Thrall's picture was fine, it is 100% recognizable as Thrall -- unlike paulg's atrocious and intentional Vincent round 2 sabotage -- and no other picture would have even gotten him into second place, let alone first. Stop whining about everything, get out of your mom's basement, stop spending all of your mom's money on your monthly Skinner Box crack fix, and get a job. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAaU7g6kff0 Is any other fanbase as whiny, elitist, or socially inept as World of Warcraft fans? Even such social reject classes as bronies, furries, the anime-obsessed, and LARPs will actually bother leaving their house once in awhile. Cry more, crybabies. Thrall lost, your game sucks. It's over. Accept it and move on. Zen's (Late) Analysis Whoa, POISON was in a contest? What the hell was going on in 2013? Was it the comeback year for fighting games? Actually... Yes. Fighting games had a resurgence around 2010-2014, but then Capcom flooded their own market and ruined it again. There's another small renaissance going on right now, actually. We'll see who makes the field this year. There was a lot of pre-match debate on where Thrall would fall here, he could be in first, second, or third, but Elizabeth was definitely stronger than Poison, so it really depended on your perception of Thrall's strength how to make your Expert picks. The match pic finally dropped and, shit, what is up with Thrall's pic? He looks awful. He's definitely recognizable, but surely there's some better art of him... oh oh ooooooooh I'm being facetious, of course. Thrall actually does have some good art, it's all just like this: https://imgtc.com/i/FAsDFtJ.jpg Art like this is really hard to work with, it's not meant to be rendered, the lighting and angles don't lend themselves to a clean cut out. It seems obvious to me what kind of art would or would not be good in a match pic, but I guess that logic isn't too common, because any time a character got a bad or mediocre pic you'd get people posting "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THIS ONE" and linking to shit like this: https://imgtc.com/i/JHYLKjp.jpg and not realizing how bad it would look in a tiny match pic box then getting offended when we would tell them to use their brains Back to the topic at hand, yeah, Thrall and Warcraft in general is pretty weak, the characters aren't like Diablo where they have a series named after them and they look badass. To most people Thrall is just some Warcraft orc. Perhaps Hearthstone will change that? Poison impressed here, she has boobs, yeah, but other than that she's fairly iconic even outside of the FGC because of the whole "lol did poison have a penis once" thing that people just can't seem to get over. It's like the most surface level video game trivia and people love to put it in their crappy "6 CRAZY facts about the Street Fighter Universe!!!!" clickbait videos. ps I denied it at the time but I did purposefully sabotage Elizabeth's pic here to remove her TJF and iconic outfit to give Poison a fighting chance. I am despicable. Don't trust anything I say. Close this tab and go read one of the three other threads on this board that are actually about discussing contests. If a Zen bullshit topic is the only place to get your contest fix then it's a sad time to be a stat junkie. Category:2013 Contest Matches